GMAD:Shadow of Magnus
by Archaon the Everchosen 1999
Summary: Spin off to G.M.A.D reinstated and I haven't written in a long time so hope you enjoy now the summery. For every light a shadow for every good an evil. Magnus knows this for he battles the darkness within and without everyday. But his thirst for revenge may force him at odds with the G.M.A.D. Will he descend to darknes and if he does could he return to light. Only time will tell
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't own Guardians or Brave or anything. Also this story takes place during the story of G.M.A.D reinstated by Shawn Kaijira specificly right after chapter 19. So I would suggest reading that first for you to understand the characters and story.

It started with a voice. Then flashes, some recognizable, some just a blur. Each gone in a blink of an eye. Then the voices pleading, screaming...begging. Voices undefinable when first heard as if a language that was alien to the mind or words without definition.

Then the words became audible the screams ringing in his skull forcing him to toss and turn in his bed even more. "Son!" Yelled one voice which sounded male and middle aged. Then another this time female. "Matt!" Then another 2 each younger saying one word in cursed unison. "Matthew!" They shouted his name pleadingly the flashes coming and going even quicker then ever before.

Then another this time much younger only old enough to be a small child. Screamed "Uncle" she yelled her voice echoing threw this skull as he tossed and turned. His breathing quickening as sweat lined his brow.

"Reap what you have sown. Magnus!" Yelled the last voice cold as if from an old crone as he screamed. Jolting upright in his bead. A shockwave erupted threw the room making objects fall only stoping a few meters from the ground.

As the man panted sweaty and tired in the dark room the objects once more began to float back into there original positions. His breathing slowed as he got his bearings.

"Damn"he breathed.

There coming more often. He thought.

A knock could be heard a moment later just two soft taps. Magnus with a flick of his wrist had the light in the room turn on. Making the ceiling glow in celestial light as patterns began to appear. Some mapped the constellations others undefinable patterns. He got up and went to the door.

Opening it to reveal a short silver haired girl.

"You alright Magnus I heard a scream."

"Yes well just a bad dream Silver I'll be fine but thanks for your concern." He replied attempting to close the door before the blue eyed teen could ask any more questions. She stoped him however looking him dead in the eyes before relenting. Closing the door he looked to his room. It had dark blue walls, in front of him stood a wooden desk with three shelves on one side. The foot of his bed was next to him it was small and hugged the wall.

The side of the room that was opposite to him not only held his desk but a massive book shelf with volumes of lore. His armor and staff were in one corner out of the way and there was a door to a small bathroom with a shower. All in all the room still had much space but Magnus cared little he in truth liked that the room was still to an extent empty. We walked to his desk opening the top drawer and taking out a glowing blue vile.

"One drop a day keeps the nightmares away." He muttered before taking a drop of the vile. He then put it back in the Drawer and went back to sleep descending the room into darkness once again. However not being able to Sleep till hour later.

He then was awoken by a bright light that refused to leave

"Go away" he growled going deeper into the covers which didn't help as light continued to get brighter and hotter. He growled again not being in the mood and getting up. His ceiling showing the morning sky sun included until he dispelled the magic as to return the ceiling back to normal.

He put his hand threw his black hair mentally planning his day. This day in particular he would not enjoy. Grabbing his clothing he made his way to the bathroom for a morning shower. After that he put on his armor and weapons. He however looked himself in the mirror before putting on the hood. His face had some scars all small and nearly unnoticeable but that didn't mean they did not remind him of his failings. He put on the hood before covering his mouth and nose with a dark blue mask. With his armor equipped and his staff in hand he left the room.

He went to the stables to get Spike while trying to avoid as many people as possible. He did not any interaction with the other members today. Arriving at the stables he found spike immediately. His whispering death gave a small shrike at seeing his rider.

"Hay you old reptile." He joked earning a threatening roar from the dragon.

He chuckled slightly at his reaction taking his hand to Spike's face.

"Wanna get started? I think will both be thankful for it."

He Shrieked again in approval. And just like that both rider and dragon flew away from there G.M.A.D home.

They flew for most of the morning before setting down in a small clearing next to a river. Sitting on a log Magnus thought on the events that happened today years ago. He thought about his ultimate failure. That was until he was interrupted.

"Sup Magnus" Dave stated as he and Thane arrived.

"Go away Dave." He said in a cold tone.

"No way Loki spawn we've been flying all morning and this clearing is the closest area with water." He stated

"Well as you can see I was here first." Magnus replied.

"Don't care." He replied as he walked next to Magnus.

"I warned you." Magnus stated as he got up and pointed his staff towered Dave and a blast of powerful Magic sent him flying all the way threw the surrounding forest back to the G.M.A.D base Thane chasing him. Magnus looked to his dragon who simply stared at him.

"What I did warn him and it's not like the impact will kill him...I think."

Meanwhile Dave was currently Flying at speeds that would put a speed stinger to shame into a house in the village. Breaking threw the wood into a room he landed on something. He looked up to see a blond haired girl who was currently getting dressed. What happened next was expected. She called him a pervert (More like screamed) before kicking him away making him once again fly this time into the dragon stables.

Needless to say Dave was in a lot of pain at the end of it. Luckily Shawn was nearby and after laughing till he cried he went to help Dave. Who he found passed out

"Dave. Dave. DAVE!" Shawn yelled causing Dave to jump. After that he started looking around.

"What happened?" Shawn asked

"Magnus sent me flying."

"Well when you two fight no one is safe. I barely survived the first time."

"Hehe yea well. Wait a minute."

"What"

"Has Magnus been acting strange today at all. Any anti social behavior." Dave asked

"I wouldn't know nobody but you saw him today."

"So it is today! No wonder he was acting so cagey."

Dave simply looked at Shawn who looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Oh right you don't know." Dave said scratching his head.

"Know what?"

"Well ya see ever since Pitch took over there's always one day a year where Magnus acts very differently then usual. Don't know why throw."

"What do you mean by different?"

"As in more serious, quiet anti social, a lot more stubborn then usual... more likely to hit you with a powerful blast of wind if you don't leave him alone."

"Why haven't you guys tried to cheer him up."

"We did every year we try something which would normally put what I think is a smile under that mask but only ends with him becoming even more hostile. Hell one time he put me in a body cast for a month when I annoyed him to much." Upon hearing that Shawn sweat dropped.

"Yikes." Shawn gasped

Back to Magnus

Magnus and spike were currently in another clearing eating lunch.

"Almost sun down... we should probably get moving if we want to get there in time."he suggested to Spike.

The whispering death refused to move as he simply laid on the ground asleep.

"Cmon sleepy head the sooner we do this the sooner we can head back." Magnus explained.

Still refusing to budge Magnus simply sighed.

"Alright take your nap I'll continue on to the pass should only be another 2 miles I think." He sighed as he continued on. He didn't want to leave his dragon but sadly today was to important to miss.

He walked threw the woods for the first mile before he heard something almost like a growl. He held his book of black magic out of instinct.

"Who's there?" No answer

"Show yourself. Unless you want to end up with out a body part." He threatened. Suddenly and without warning something slammed into his back. he looked up to she Spike there above him looking a bit pleased with himself.

"Shoulda known. Only you could sneak up on me like that." He stated as he got up.

"Ready old friend?" He asked

Spike nodded and moments later Spike and Magnus flew to the entrance of a pass. Where Magnus disembarked. It was a rocky pass the would take a few hours to walk and had many edges and turns not to mention the stone steps seemed as they were about to collapse.

"You know the drill Spike." He stated as he began to walk the pass once more.

Back at home.

"He's not back yet?"Silver asked

"Nope"Dave replied

"Really...He never takes this long to get back." Rebel stated

"Um someone please fill me in." Shawn asked

"Well remember when I said Magnus is anti social today?"

"Yes."Shawn replied

"Well he heads somewhere up north we don't know where he usually stops anyone from following him."

"And he usually is back by now." Silver stated.

"Why are you so worried this is Magnus we're talking about Im more worried about the other guy."

" Still the suns almost down and his shadow might try something."Silver stated

"When why not have one of us go get him." Shawn asked

"You do realize that today he is probably one of the scariest things in that forest right?" Dave asked

"He's right thou."Silver stated

"Alright Shawn go and watch him but come right back if he sees you. He wanted to be alone today even if we don't know why we should respect that." She stated looking at Dave who shook his head and laughed nervously as Shawn left.

Back with Magnus

"John Daniels, Sara Daniels, Ben Daniels," he said quietly continuing to speak the list of names with every step. There were a total of 20,000 steps one for every name and he was on the last 5. Pausing taking a breath and looking at the night sky he continued. James Velazquez, Alice Velazquez, Terry Smith, John Smith, Arthur Velazquez. He breathed as he took the last step looking to a massive Obelisk made of 19,995 blocks of granite and 5 blocks at the top of obsidian. The obelisk had a concealment spell as to block anyone outside the pass from seeing it.

He marched to the obelisk where every name was hand carved into it looking beyond the monument to see that There were 5 graves he walked to them putting his staff down at the end of the steps before going to the graves. On each was one of the last 5 names. When he was in front of them he took off his hood and mask. He was not Magnus here. Here and now he was simply Matthew Velazquez.

He kneeled in front of them tears building In his eyes.

"Hay guys it's me...it's been another year since I last saw you." He stated as the tears broke free.

"I'm sorry I failed again..." he stated his nose sniffling

"I couldn't find Madi. Forgive me sis I couldn't find your daughter...I couldn't find my Niece."

Rain started to pour down the ground becoming soaked with the tears and rain. He didn't know how long he cried. Could have been for an hour for all he cared the rain eventually stopped but he didn't move. Until he heard a voice

"Magnus?" Shawn asked seeing the figure kneeling.

Magnus got up putting his hood on.

"What are you going here!" He asked voice cold and hostile.

"We were worried when you didn't get back and." Shawn tried to explain before he was interrupted

"Then go worry back home. Leave this place." Magnus growled magic lightning crackling in his hands.

Shawn put his hands up defensively.

"Wow easy man. Why are you so hostile cmon man we're friends." Shawn stated

Magnus looked at him for a moment before sighing lightning stoped crackling in his hands. As he turned around.

"Just leave."

Shawn ignored him and looked at the giant pillar and the names on them.

"Hay whose names are these on the pillar?" Shawn asked looking at him for an answer. But he didn't give one just stayed quiet.

"Dude I'm not leaving without you. So you might as well spill it."

Magnus sighed realizing he was right. Pulling back his hood he spoke.

"Those names are the victims of a massacre in my home town just after pitch took over all 20,000 people were killed there were no survivors." He stated voice breaking partly threw.

"Oh...I'm sorry I didn't know... there was nothing you would have done. I'm sure you did all you could." Shawn said completely caught off guard.

Magnus simply shook his head.

"No I was there when it happened. It started when I found out Pitch sent Gothal to kill my family.

Flash back

Magnus's pov

I ran across the roof topes of the houses to one particular house it was around two stories some guards were inside. Spike was next to me. I motioned for him to wait for me I would go in alone. I cast a spell giving me heat vision revealing there were a bunch huddled together at the top left corner of the house.

It was my parent's room. I remembered that there was a balcony just outside. I jumped onto the roof getting to the back of the house onto the Balcony. Landing in the guard knocking him out. I activated the spell again it looked like there were two guards. I opened the door prompting one to investigate.

When he reached the door handle I immediately hit him in my staff knocking him to the ground. Before the other could react I fired a bolt of lightning at him sending him flying. I was right my two older siblings, parents and brother in law were there.

I went to them and untied them but did not speak there would be a reunion later. I went to the door and opened it a crack the coast was clear. I motioned for them to follow we managed to get downstairs. It was then in the living room that I realized my error. The moment the last of us stepped down the stairs around 8 guards appeared. I had bathed one hand in fire and readied my staff but it was then I heard the scream of a little girl.

I turned to find Gothal with my 5 year old niece keeping a knife at her throat.

"Drop it" she commanded. With 8 guards and a knife at my Niece's throat I couldn't refuse. Dropping my weapon both guards grabbed me and brought me to my knees Gothal herself walking towered me.

"Aw isn't this just precious a family reunion... isn't that right Magnus or should I say." She paused as she grabbed my mask.

"Matthew!" She yelled as my mask and hood fell off.

To say my family saw this coming would be incorrect. My mother was the first to speak stuttering out my name. I nearly looked down ashamed.

"Oh that's right they didn't know did they? You didn't bother to tell them you were alive all these years. No you just left them thinking you were kidnapped and dead." She said she took great pleasure in the mockery.

"I left to protect them." I snarled

"And how's that working out?"

I tried to find a way out but I just couldn't there was no way I would get all of us out even with Spikes help.

"Now what to do with you?" She stated putting a finger to her old and wrinkled chin before snapping her fingers.

"Bring me his family. Hm start with the old hag." She ordered as a guard brought my mother to her. She didn't even get a chance to speak before Gothal took her life in front of me. I just stood there staring at the pile of bones that was once my mother.

I wanted to scream, to fight, to grab Gothal and strangle her, to run. But I couldn't I was paralyzed in shock my brain trying to comprehend what happened. Even as my older brother was brought to her next. Only when he started screaming did I finally react.

"NOOOO!" I cried tears spilling from my eyes. But my cries fell on death ears as he too died.

Then my sister and just as she was about to drain her life I said something I wish I never said and will never say again.

"Please stop... ill tell what ever you want to know about the G.M.A.D... just let them go." I pleaded tears still falling from my eyes as I realized what I just said. Gothal simply looked at me smiling almost sincerely before killing my sister. It was then I realized.

I looked to my niece held by one of the guards she just saw her own mother die. She looked at the body and Screamed. Sending a shock wave of magic sending the guards back. She had magic. She was like me. I took my chance sending two fire balls killing two guards and picking up a nearby sword and charged Gothal her own blade blocking mine. The ground rumbled as Spike emerged from the ground as a reaction from the magic shockwave or perhaps was tunneling in ever since I first screamed. I did not know as I continued my duel with the old hag now looking around the age of a young adult.

A guard tried to stab me from behind only for me to quickly blast him with some lightning from my hand. Which in turn caused me to lose my clash with Gothal. A guard snuck up behind me and thrust his blade forward. That would have killed me if not for my dad.

He put himself between me and the blade. He was stabbed threw the chest. I turned dropping the blade and grabbing him before he fell. As I held him as blast of dark magic erupted from me turning the remaining guards into red puddles of blood and gore.

"Hay stay here pop stay here damnit." I cried as I held my hand over the wound. As he chocked out one word.

"Madi." He gasped. I looked there was only the piles of gore that were the guards. Gothal was gone and so was Madi. I had to look but I couldn't leave my dad again.

"Spike... Hunt." I gasped and sent the Whispering death off to search for them.

"Don't worry pop he'll find her."

He nodded wearily.

"Hay hay don't die on me just give me a minute.." I stated as I put my hands together in an attempt to use healing magic. A bright golden light appeared in my hands burning them. My experience with dark magic makes healing almost impossible. But I brought the light to the wound. And healed it a little but not completely. He wouldn't survive the trip back.

My hands fell to my sides.

"I'm sorry old man."

"It's not your fault son... You did all you could." He said coughing.

"I failed I couldn't save you or mom or..."

"Don't blame yourself... you did all you could."

"There was more I could've done... maybe if I was faster I could've.

" Now listen you dork!" He said before coughing up blood.

"I said don't blame yourself... I always knew you were out there somewhere and that you were okay... you weren't being that inconspicuous when we went to Starbucks every Friday. You were always there paying our tab... I knew that something was keeping you away. Remember Matthew. Magnus the red did not weep at the loss of his world. He..."

"Saved all he could." I replied remembering the book.

"That's right... and you still have that chance... find Mati she'll need you now more then ever." He said as he took one last breath and I cried the hardest I ever did in my life and screamed.

I lost control for just a moment and a wave of dark magic spread out engulfing the entire town. Leaving not a soul alive. In my grief I killed almost everything that connected me to my old life.

I know Gothal survived and I knew Madi did to. Something in my gut told me. It was what kept me going till this day in some ways it lead me to You Shawn. I was out that day

Looking for Madi but I found you instead. Life's weird like that I guess. That is why I come here everyday not just as a penance for what happened but a reminder that I have much left to do.

Flash back end.

So you see that is what this place is. A reminder. So go tell the others if you wish but let me mourn my family...please. I said looking toward him.

I saw it in his face he had questions. But he knew this was not the time. He left and I mourned a bit longer under the night sky. Before going down the steps reciting the names and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

Hay guys Magnus here with another although short chapter mind you I won't be able to update much after this due to midterms and the fact that I'm getting a little sick. So please review I really hope you enjoy.

In the darkened halls of the room stood three figures in a room of stone that had barely any light.

"So your asset goes to attack this Shawn Kaijira." The third stated.

"Yes his Grandfather's magic allowed us to track him." Pitch replayed with a malicious smile.

"Well we must do more your assist will be little match for the entire G.M.A.D." The third figure who wore a hood that shadowed her face. Her voice emotionless and held only cold calculation in regard to the asset.

"You underestimate Jokul."

"On the contrary lord Pitch I overestimate him, especially if Magnus unleashes his dark magic. We all know what he can do when certain...parameters are met." The third continued.

"Of course you care little if Jokul survives or not right my dear girl?" Gothal asked with some motherly concern.

"Yes mother I do care little." She stated before she addressed Pitch

" Jokul is nothing more then an ant to you lord Pitch while I on the other hand can surpass him given the opportunity. Besides to do so would benefit you my lord so that I may have my revenge on Un...I mean Magnus." The figure answered the name of her most hated enemy spat out like poison. As Pitch thought for a moment.

"Leave." Pitch ordered to the third. Who attempted to leave but was bumped into by the guard. Who upon seeing the figure widened his eyes and started sweating and begging for his life even as the hooded female ripped out his throat. Leaving him to choke in his own blood and leaving. The guard's body convulsing much to Pitch's amusement.

"You trained her well." Pitch inquired

"You'd be surprised what one is willing to learn to get revenge on the one she thinks destroyed her family." Gothal stated the light barely showing her blood red dress and youthful appearance.

"But is she loyal?"

"Very loyal but of course you'll want more then my word for it I take it?"

"Yes... and I think I know how to do just that." Pitch stated having that same sadistic smile in his face.

"But first we must lure out the prey for her to kill." He finished as the light in the room continued to dim even more.

Magnus sat on his desk reading threw his book of black magic. The whispers emanating from it almost putting him in a trance like state, offering him the power to claim this world and everything he wanted. Of course he had to admit having his deepest desires offered to him was a tempting offer. So tempting he hated the fact he kept refusing it. Non the less he continued reading threw the black pages learning new spells and rituals, creatures and monsters and much much more.

Buzz...Buzz...Buzz. The noise echoed threw the room emanating from his desk drawer. He scooted his chair out and opened it revealing a black iPhone with a text on it.

(got info you might be interested in-) from A.

Magnus unlocked his phone and replayed.

(Where?) sent Magnus.

(Usual meet.) replied A

He got up put on his equipment and left it was dark out around 1 in the morning. He hadn't slept in almost 24 hours. But if A got him a lead on Madi then he would sleep later. Leaving the room going threw the halls into the stables by this time even the dragons were asleep. He silently went to spike I woke him up. Much to the dragons annoyance.

When the dragon woke up he snarled at his owner.

"We got a lead."Magnus stated which caused the dragon to stop snarling in understanding. The two then left silently into the world not a soul knowing they were gone.

They went into the nearby city onto a roof of a building watching and waiting. Magnus stayed silent as he sat on the ledge of the roof above the pitch black streets as if on the edge of oblivion itself. Then he arrived. Opening the door a tall white man with messy brown hair. Wearing the same old black shirt and pants.

"Your late Darton." Magnus stated not looking at the man.

"You try sneaking around town with all the guards around." Dragon replied causing Magnus to shake his head.

"You better have something useful...I'm not in the mood for games."

"Well that depends on what you got me." Darton stated causing Magnus to look at him the bottom of his face the only thing visible under his hood. An angry frown sending shivers down his spine.

"O...or I could give you the info for free." Darton stated closing his eyes, scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously. Only to find Magnus right in front of him when he opened his eyes. Causing him to step back.

"Um...well I heard that someone important was being transferred to a prison I don't know which one. Or who it is." Darton stated causing Magnus to growl.

"But I know who does! Some guards are in the city and are drinking at a bar on fifth street they know who is being transported!" He stated sweating as Magnus looked at him more sternly.

"This better not be a trick Darton." Magnus stated before leaving.

Magnus simply turned around and called Spike before going hunting. Flying to Main Street seeing the bar that Darton described he and Spike went into the near by ally.

"Wait here I'll be right back." Magnus stated before walking away despite the dragon urging for them to go together with a few quiet shrieks.

"I'll be fine besides, if someone is going in behind me they'll have you to deal with." Magnus stated to the whispering death.

Magnus entered the bar which had a good amount of people around twenty civilians and fifteen guards each drawing there weapons upon seeing him.

"So I hear you guys know about a prisoner transfer...mind spilling the beans?" Magnus stated as a guard threw his axe at him embedding itself into the post next to him. Magnus didn't even flinch. More guards started moving towered him as Magnus scowled.

"I don't have time to deal with pests like you." Magnus stated grimly as his eyes flashed crimson.

Suddenly one of the guards had a coughing fit before throwing up blood. Confusion soon followed as others suffered from similar symptoms. One girl standing by the bar had her skin turning blood red as blood liquid seeped from her eyes and mouth before she let out a massive scream before exploding in a fit of blood and gore. Everyone else in the bar was suffering a similar fate ether falling down dead with blood shot eyes or exploding in bloody fits... all except for one guard. Standing in the middle of the room of blood wide eyed as he dropped his sword in fear.

"Now...where were we? Of that's right." Magnus stated smiling as he walked closer to the guard punching the Viking In the gut causing him to fall down and puke out his insides. Before long he was brought up levitating off the ground. Completely helpless to the man in front of him.

"Now lets see what we have here." Magnus stated.

The guard could only scream feeling his head pound as if his skull was being split open as Magnus poked and prodded into his mind. As Magnus searched he saw the image of the prisoner and smiled.

"At last.. but what's this?" Magnus stated before his expression soured.

"You don't know where but Darton does the bastared. I guess I'll have to pay him a little visit." Magnus stated before making the guard combust in flames. While leaving the bar getting spike and going to pay Darton one last visit.

Darton entered his apartment flat and went to turn on the light. To find it not working.

"Tired Darton?" Asked Magnus behind him causing him to turn to see just the door.

"What's the matter? Thought you could double cross me? Foolish child." Magnus stated his voice came from evreyware and nowhere at once.

"I had no choice...They said they'd kill me what was I supposed to do?"

"you should have thought about what I would have done to you which by the war is far far worse then death." Stated Magnus who appeared in a morphing Shadow causing Darton to step back in fear as the door slammed intself shut behind him. He was trapped.

"Now let's try this again what do you know?" Moments later Darton's screams of terror and agony filled the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Hay guys finally I got chapter three finished. Sorry for the long wait I had to deal with midterms and I didn't have a lot of inspiration to write over break. But now I finally got a chance to type out the rest of the chapter the next chapter will take longer since I plan to make it around as long as chapter one was at least. Oh and before I forget please please review and I hope you enjoy.

The water was cold. It's icy touch sending a small shiver down Magnus's spine as it turned blood red and flooded threw the drain. The bathroom in Darton's apartment was small, cramped and less then clean. Yet that mattered little to him as he grabbed a towel and attempted to scrub off the blood roughly. He broke some skin on his hands from the sheer force of his scrubs.

His breathing was heavy as he tried to think so many thoughts going threw his mind in the course of a few minutes. Some were of shameless surprise at what he had done others were of the task ahead and there was the one thought that troubled him the most. What was he turning into?

 **"You enjoyed it didn't you?"** Stated the voice silver tonged and deep.

"Shut up" Magnus muttered

 **"Don't deny it. You know as well as i what you felt seeing his fear his terror. You enjoyed it no savored it."**

"No I... didn't."

 **"Oh come now you can't honestly believe you can lie to me Magnus or should I say Ma..."**

"Don't you dare say my name Demon."

 **"Demon now that is a something I haven't been called in a millennia."**

Magnus turned off the sink after the last of the blood was washed from his hands. Leaving the room he saw Darton's body its it current state...it was unlikely that it would be identified. He stared at it for awhile not being able to look away as the demon continued to taunt him. He shook the voice away and began making his walk to the roof.

 **"Do you really believe that they'll help you? You know as well as I that Thoron won't go and help when you ask for aid they will do nothing. He will say they should wait to plan but you know better don't you?"**

"I don't know what your talking about." Magnus stated to the creature.

 **"Do you really think you can lie to me? I see your doubts. Do you even believe the big four are coming back? Or have you realized the truth? That they have left you all to die."**

"Your...your wrong they'll be back!"

 **"Now who's the fool. That thought has crossed your mind. How long have you doubted there return? A year? two? Did you ever believe?" The demon asked releasing a small chuckle.**

"Quiet demon. I'm not a naive child. I know better then to fall for your tricks."

 **"If you say so. I'll be here mortal. When you finally realize the truth." He was silent after that and for once Magnus held some piece of mind. Upon getting to the roof of the building he saw spike there waiting for him."**

"Cmon old friend lets go home.

G.M.A.D base two hours later.

"Where have you been?"

"Nice to see you to Silver." Replied Magnus upon entering the base. Silver scowled in response.

"What?" Magnus asked as Silver simply turned and gestured for him to follow. Eventually leading him to Thoron's room.

"Ok what's this about?" Magnus asked wondering what he just walked into.

"Take a seat." Thoron said gesturing to a nearby chair. Magnus took said seat and waited until Thoron spoke again.

"You were out in the world again."

"Yea so."

"Magnus you can't keep disappearing at will or as often." Silver stated

"And why the hell not? If I wasn't out there we wouldn't have found Shawn."

"That may be true Magnus but considering you head out of the circle more then anyone else without us knowing you will attract Pitch's attention. If you disappear and are captured we wouldn't even know! In fact you were almost captured when you went out and found Shawn!" Silver stated albeit a bit loudly."

" But I didn't and don't intend to ever get captured. And with all do respect you can't stop me from going out and doing my job."

"Were not stoping you. But you shouldn't take any needless risks out there." Thoron stated

"Those risks got me some intel which I think you'll find interesting." Magnus stated getting up from his chair.

"What are you talking about?" Silver asked

"I got some intel about someone about to be executed at Blackstone. Seeing as Pitch doesn't exactly execute bad people I figured we should go and spring her. Magnus stated smirking as Thoron and Silver looked at each other.

"Blackstone isn't exactly an easy place to get into." Thoron said

"That's never stopped us before" Magnus replied

"How long until the execution?"

"A day."

"Not a lot of time to come up with a way in and with a fortress like that a half baked plan won't be good for anyone's health and as much as I hate to admit it we can't save everyone."

"Oh come on Thor we took on bigger fish with even less chances of survival."

"Yea but back then there were more of us. I'll see if we can come up with a plan but I doubt we came find a way in in time."

"But."

"Look I want to help but if we go in blind and rush in how many of us will come back? Not to mentaion the fact that Pitch might have had the information deliberately leaked to lead us straight into a trap."

Without a word Magnus stormed out of the room firsts clenched.

"He's hiding something." Silver stated

"Yea that much was clear..." Thoron replied

"Well I better get evreywone together if we can come up with a plan that won't get half of us killed will get to Blackstone." Thoron said getting up from his seat.

"So your actully thinking about breaking in?"

"Its obvious there's more to this girl then it seems otherwise Magnus wouldent be so dead set on saving her.

"Lets hope we don't regret this then."

Meanwhile

Magnus paced in his room muttering curses under his breath.

 **"Ready to admit it?"** The demon said making himself known.

Magnus stopped in response.

"You...were right."

 **"See that wasn't so hard now was it."** The demon said with a hint of sarcasm.

" Thoron's right to thou in rescuing her I could very much cause some of my friends to die."

 **"So you'd leave her to die?"**

"I may not have a choice."

 **"There's always a choice... would like me to offer you one."** Magnus paused considering.

"Speak."

 **"They may not have the power to assault the fortress...but you do."**

"How did you come to that conclusion exactly."

 **"The dark magic of my tome that you utilize. You've learned much from it. More then what you've shown your allies. Of course you'd never even think revealing just how much you've delved into the dark arts. They know of your power over the shadows. But what about your other gifts over blood,death,fear, or pain? If you'd utalize all these gifts you could take the fortress yourself."**

"I think you overestimate me or just trying to get me killed."

 **"Oh come now I'm linked to you if you die my spirit is sent into oblivion. Therefore your death goes against my own interests."**

"Then why have me go on a suicide mission?"

 **"Because you want your niece back and where she is Gothal is there surly and I know how much your wish to have your revenge which benefits me and let's just say her master and I...have a score that I must settle."**

 **"So what do you say Magnus? Want to go destroy a fortress?"**


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: happy easter evreywone. Hope you enjoy this next chapter although i feel i must warn that the chapter may be a bit more intense never the less i hope you enjoy the read and comment.

"Remind me again why we're doing this." Asked Shawn as he sat behind Dave as they flew over the city streets. Dave's dragon following the scent of a whispering death.

"Because Silver asked us to find out what Magnus was up to and I wasn't exactly going to say no." Dave answered as Thane landed on the roof of a small apartment building overlooking a bar. It was windows illuminated with light from inside suggesting it was still open. However one thing was odd about the scene. There was not a soul in sight.

Usually people would ether be stumbling out half drunk and dead. Or at the very least be thrown out for being too drunk and disruptive for the rest of the drinkers to drink in peace. Yet here the only thing that ever changed was the sign in front of one window that flashed in neon lights that said one word repeatedly. "Open" like clockwork it kept blinking the only source of blue and red light for miles.

"Well for a bar it seems pretty dead... You sure he came here?" Shawn asked.

"You kidding there's no music, no one getting thrown out and seems to be the most boring and depressing place in the city... He'd fit right in." Dave stated knowing full well that if Magnus found out he said that he would probably be shot and sent flying to the other side of the planet. Or the moon it depended on weather or not Magnus really cared. Which in most cases he didn't and simply tried to blast him across the planet which would usually escalate into a full fledged battle. Which would end one of three ways.

One in which Magnus would beat Dave sending him across the planet. Two where Dave would beat Magnus and not get blasted. Or third which was the most common outcome both being knocked out by someone who got very annoyed by how much destruction was caused by there skirmish. Silver usually being said person.

A moment later the two got back on Thane who flew to the ally way next to the bar.

"Uh what's that smell?" Shawn asked covering his mouth and nose from the foul stench that filled the air around them.

"If I had to take a guess. Probably Vomit and alcohol with a side of depression." Dave replied.

The two started walking out of the ally the smell getting stronger the closer they got to the door to the bar. The smell was so strong that Dave had a coughing fit just from taking a whiff of air in his lungs.

"Uh it smells like someone died here." Dave said putting it hood tighter over his nose in an attempt to stop the foul smell from reaching him. Eventually Shawn finally decided to open the door believing the smell in there would be preferred to the smell outside. Let's just say he was dead wrong. When he opened the door he immediately lurched at the intensified Oder. His eyes met the building's interior which finally caused him to lurch out his guts next to the door. Dave then looked in as his eyes widened he just stood there frozen the only sound being Shawn losing his lunch.

One part of Dave's mind was questioning weather or not what he was seeing wasn't some fucked up part of his brain playing tricks on him. Another was wondering what in the Hell could have dome this much... much chaos?

Without realizing it he started to slowly step inside the bloodied wood creaking under the weight of his feet. At that moment any concern for the smell vanished. Inside the door lay bloodied heaps of what was once men and women many of the bodies already being eaten alive by maggots and flies. One body once of a women probably late twenties was covered head to toe in flies, roaches and maggots already eating her dead and decaying flesh. He looked away only to be met by an even more grisly sight one body of a man blood pouring from his cold, dead eyes which held an unspoken question. Why? Then another body which looked as if it combusted into a bloody heap. Massive holes and gashed dotted the body it appeared as if the victims own blood burst from its body violently.

The sound of crashing bottles could be heard causing Dave to be removed from his trance like state. He rushed behind the bar where the noise originated only finding the barkeep whose head appeared to have exploded if all the brain blood gore, and brain matter was any indication as well as the headless body sprawled on the floor. Dave shook his head as he rubbed his eyes.

Thats when he heard it almost like a whisper over and over again.

"Your not going to kill me. Your not going to kill me. Your not going to kill me." The voice was soft and frail but it was clear that the speaker was female. He looked to a few tables and saw what appeared to be a leg under the there. He softly crept there gently moving away one of the chairs causing the leg to move.

"Hello you ok down there? Do you want to come out were not going to hurt you." Dave said hopping to reassure the woman as she still muttered the same sentence over and over again. He looked under the table.

"Your not going to kill me!" The girl screamed at an almost inhuman level as she jumped at Dave with a steak knife in her hands. The unexpected collision sent him to the floor on his back the girl standing over him bringing the knife down. Thankfully Dave was able to move his head causing just a minor scrape on his neck.

He grabbed the woman hand that held the knife as he clearly saw her features. She was in her early twenties had blond hair that was disheveled with bits of blood and gore, her face also held a massive splat of blood on her left cheek, and her clothes were bathed in the blood. He then saw her eyes which were red from tears and saw no since of human sanity only deranged, paranoid and maddened fear. their struggle was cut short when Shawn ran into the woman pushing her off before helping Dave from the ground.

It was the two of them on one side with the woman still holding the knife shaking in fear not even blinking a blackened and burnt skeleton behind her.

"You wont kill me. You wont kill me. The woman continued her mad rambling as the Dave once again tried to calm her down.

"Easy were not going to hurt you just put down the." He never finished as she spoke again.

"You wont take me!" She yelled for the last time as she brought the knife across her own throat. The red liquid spraying the armor of the guardians as she fell to the floor dead. As her blood pooled the two could only stare wide eyed. They were utterly frozen trying to figure out what could frighten her so much to do such a cruel thing.

Shawn was the first to escape the trance quickly looking away he saw it. A security camera in a back corner of the room that conveniently had a view of most if not all of the building interior. He looked around and found a back door which had not escaped the carnage and supported a smear of blood. He started walking stepping around the fresh corpse. Which caused Dave to break his own trance and follow in curiosity.

he went threw the wooden door into a dark room which only had monitor screen of the camera which showed the carnage as its only light source. The room was small only being able to fit the wooden desk, the monitoring and recording equipment which ironically used VHS tapes. There was also several empty beer bottles which looked as if they've been there for days if not weeks.

Shawn moved pulling out a chair and tinkering with the keyboard in front of the monitor screen. Static danced across the monitor as it rewound the numbers at the top left corner the screen counting down. Eventually resuming a few hours before. The people in the recording were of a stark contrast to there current counterparts. The once blood drenched, decaying, gored, and dead bodies walk and spoke in muted voices since the recording provided no audio the two guardians had to rely only on sight.

the door in the recording opened suddenly. they recognized the man instantly. They saw Magnus walk in as the guards drinking there at the time drew weapons. His eyes turning to that sickly baleful red and the chaos that followed. Shawn saw a man's head explode in a fit of blood behind the bar counter which threatened to make him vomit his insides. He tried looking away as more people died and screamed in silence but he found he couldn't eventually he locked eyes with Magnus those crimson eyes peering into his soul as his head pounded with unimaginable pain.

Yet still he couldn't turn away in those mad eyes of crimson he could feel it something far darker and far stronger then anything he ever felt and it was laughing. Even thou he couldn't hear the laughter he knew he could see it it was there almost as if it was taunting him with its sick laughter. The pain only intensified he watched those red eyes in search of any sign of his friend. He didn't even realize he was starting to hear voices weather they were just his imagination or the tormented souls of the dead he didn't know.

"..awn. ..hawn. Shawn snap out of it!" Dave yelled slapping Shawn across the face hoping to get him out of the trance.

"Ow. Jeez man whats the big idea?"

"You've been staring at that screen for a half hour after the video ended. Cmon we got to get back." Dave said much to Shawn's surprise he could of sworn he was only watching for a few minutes.

"So what do we do once we get back?" Shawn asked

"Honestly... I don't have a clue but we need to tell Thoron especially since Magnus... might not be the same guy we knew." Dave stated his voice betraying the sadness he felt.

They left the ruined Tavern with more questions then answers and worry for what was once their friend.

They landed in front of the G.M.A.D headquarters when suddenly they heard a scream

"W...what happened to you?" Rebel asked as she held a hand over her mouth. They looked at each other and then realized.

They forgot to wash the blood off from when that girl well you know.

"Its a...long story. Is Magnus back yet?"Dave asked getting back to the task at hand.

"He...he was inside last time I." She didn't finish as both bloodied guardians ran past her causing her to yelp in surprise.

"What the... wait up!" Rebel yelled running after them a little concerned over what had the two so freaked out.

The two blood soaked guardians ran threw the main doors unaware of the magical that they had indirectly activated.

"Wow what in gods name happened to you two?" Shira asked the guardian of souls sounded a bit unnerved by her companions bloody appearance.

"Long story. no time. Wheres Magnus? Dave asked putting his hands on Shira's soldiers a bit roughly."

"Hands off you bloody maniac!" Shira yelled pushing him off.

"Sorry. Where is Magnus?"

"He left a few minutes ago. Why? Wait is he the reason your red all over?"

"Ill explain later but we need to get him. Shawn go let Thoron know whats going on ill go and." Before he could finish the entire interior of the G.M.A.D base was lined in a dark purplish barrier.

"Well I don't think were getting out anytime soon." Shawn stated looking at the barrier feeling its dark power resonating around him.

"Oh ya? Give me a minute." Dave said walking up to the barrier. Considering he fought Magnus many times and on more then one of these occasions broke threw Magnus's barriers this should be no different. Sadly it was very different. Upon magically infusing his fist the guardian of dragon training struck the barrier in full force. Yet it did nothing to even crack it but it did do something.

Mere moments after impact his fist was engulfed in dark blackish fire which began to spread throughout his body. His attempts to extinguish the flame did little to stop it. As he began to scream water was poured on his arm extinguishing the flames.

"Stay still i don't know if those flames will come back up." Stated Elli the guardian of healing as she went to inspect his arm.

"Whats going on here?!" Yelled a voice that just entered the room. As the Entirety of the G.M.A.D went to see what was happening Thoron made his presence known.

Meanwhile a few kilometers away from Blackstone prison.

"Going on my own for now Spike I'll be back." Magnus said reassuring the whispering death. Much to the dragon's disdain.

"Cmon don't be like that Blackstone was made to defend from the red death you wont stand a chance in the air." The dragon growled in response.

"You know I'm right." Magnus said in response. Spike was hesitant and honestly Magnus wasn't fond of being separated from his friend. He didn't know why but something told him this might be the last time the dragon and his rider see each other.

Magnus then felt it. His trap at the G.M.A.D was set. He thought back as to why it was necessary to set such barrier.

Flashback

Magnus walked the halls of the G.M.A.D staff in hand and ready to leave.

"Hey Magnus." He looked to his left to find Rebel waving at him.

"Hey Reb. Whats up?" Magnus asked as he walked toward Rebel.

"You do know that Silver and Thoron just scolded you for leaving without anyone knowing right? Rebel asked

"Yea so."

"Do you really want to get on Silver's bad side...I mean she is terrifying." She stated as Magnus chuckled

"True but honestly I've seem scarier." Magnus replied as Rebel looked at him as if his head was on sideways."

"What its true." Magnus replied to her look

"Well you should at least wait for Dave and Shawn to come back."

"They left?"

"Y-yeah you didn't know they went to bring you back after you left. They...should be back by now." Rebel stated hesitantly worried for her friends." Magnus kept his composure but inside he was a little worried but fir a different reason.

"I see well ether way I'm just going for a short flight ill be back in an hour or two the'll hardly notice i'm gone... uh bye." Magnus stated hurrying out much to Rebels confusion.

"Was it something i said" she thought.

"This is bad." Magnus said in the depths of his psyche

"You think so?" The demon stated sarcastically.

"If they find the remains of our little...massacre we wont be able to rescue your niece and be locked in a magical prison for mass murder." The demon stated

"Well I don't see you having any bright ideas!" Magnus stated figuring out what to do as he walked.

"You could use the void prison." The demon stated

"The Void prison. Would that even work? I wouldn't be able to keep one of that magnitude up for long. But even if we get Madi back I cant come back." Magnus stated in grim realization.

"So what? Honestly Magnus you yourself always suspected that you would one day be forced to separate yourself from them. Your powers have always been an object of fear for the other Guardians. Is it really that surprising that they would put you down? There is another way of course. We find Madi and go away from them. I know of places in this world of power. We can summon an army and make war against pitch and his Master. We could rule this world and turn it into whatever you wish." He tried to continue but was interrupted

"No! I will get Madi and free her but after that I'll submit myself to judgement if I end up in a prison for all eternity as penance then so be it. Honestly I don't care what happens to me.

"Very well. But I would still suggest the Void prison it would but us time." The demon stated uncaring.

"Agreed. For once." Magnus replied.

(Present)

Magnus walked alone threw the dark forest under the mid day sun which made his black scale armor stand out amongst the environment and his dark blue cloak and cowl did little to help matters. He eventually entered a circular clearing and almost completely passed threw when he stoped. He removed his mask and cowl sensing that familiar presence.

"How did you escape my barrier?" Magnus asked turning around.

"I was outside when it went off. Honestly I thought you were smart enough to make sure telepathic communication was impossible to anyone inside." Silver stated as Magnus turned. He laughed then despite knowing that the short pale woman in front of him was easily his match.

"Then I take it you know what I've done." Magnus stated in a matter if fact tone.

"I wish I didn't. What have you become Magnus you were a good kind man you always protected the innocent and cared more about this world then your own life! What turned you into this?" Silver spat.

"What turned me? I don't know maybe it was watching my own family die in front of me, or perhaps inadvertently destroying my home town and everybody in it or maybe I finally realized the truth!"

"What truth?" Silver asked

"That the the big 4 aren't coming back. We prayed and hoped for years and all we received was silence while the world suffers under the tyranny of fear. No more!" Silver could hardly believe what she was hearing this couldn't be the same friend she knew for all these years. Then she knew.

"Magnus you have to come back with me right mow! Your not in your right mind the demon is."

"The demon is not here. Weather you like to believe it or not this is me talking. Stay out of my way let finish this and then i'll return and you could do as you wish: kill me, imprison me, i don't care but until then I have a job to do." Magnus stated turning around only for a massive pillar of ice to emerge.

"I cant let you do that." Silver stated hand raised as lightning formed in her palm ready to battle her friend. The sorrow evident in her voice."

"Then your a fool to face me alone." Magnus stated raising his own hand forming a fireball preparing to fire.

"What makes you so sure i'm alone?"

"Come now i would have sensed another Guardian and if any dragon enters the forest search parties will be sent out to kill it and you wouldn't risk your dragon getting hurt." Magnus answered.

Magnus looked at his opponent she wore her usual attire. A black tank top with a red dragon on it, camouflage leggings with a criss on the leg, black boots, black and red fingerless gloves, a baggy black jacket and a purple stone necklace.

He fired first Silver wasn't as strong in the ways of magic as him but as an archer she out classed him by more then a mile and he knew how she was in a fight to everyone in the G.M.A.D she was a kind, loyal and motherly figure but to those that pissed her off she was as hold and heartless as the devil himself. He had to keep her from taking out her bow.

Silver fired her bolt of lightning catching the fireball and causing it to explode mid delivery. Magnus quickly countered moving in close smacking her midriff with his staff. She flew but not before launching another bolt of lightning hitting him square in the chest before he could block. He stumbled the attack was decently powered but lightning attacks weren't silver's strong suite. Ice on the other hand was. Silver sent dozens of ice shards at him. With a a motion of his hand Magnus was able to create a wall of fire. After the shards melted harmlessly he sent it forward with another motion of his hand.

the wall went forward burning all in its path. Nothing appeared to stop until it Magnus figured must have retreated or she couldn't dodge the attack in time and turned her to cinders. At least thats what he thought until he heard the sound of an arrow being loosened. He looked up and caught the ice arrow just as it was about to reach him. It exploded a second later as frozen chunks of ice stabbed his face. From atop a branch of a nearby tree silver shot another wave of arrows at Magnus. In retaliation Magnus sent a wave of dark magic which disintegrated the arrows and the tree line which Silver was perched on.

Silver however was no longer on the tree line. Which he was painfully aware of when he felt someone punch his jaw. He stumbled back holding it as he began to hit back. Stat wise in a fist fight Magnus was taller and a bit stronger but silver was faster and was no pushover. They began exchanging blows one by one and they were pretty evenly matched. After a flurry of blocks and counter strikes silver managed to kick his knee forcing him to his knees but he countered by taking the opportunity by sending a fist engulfed in lightning at her stomach knocking her back. Silver re equipped her bow and aimed at Magnus as they circled each other.

"Magnus you don't have much time before the void prison falls you must end this now!" The demon warned him

"I know but Silver is not exactly easy to beat." Magnus replied

"Use my power with it you can destroy her in minutes."

"I don't want to destroy her." Magnus replied

"Fine then take my power to overpower her if you can stay close enough I could battle her in the mind scape take her down but you need to get close." The demon reminded him yet Magnus faltered. If you dint you wont be able to save your niece." The demon stated snarling.

Magnus knew he could right he wasn't willing to take chances. He would do it the Demon's way for now. Little knowing how grave the mistake he made.

Back in the real world Magnus's appearance began to suddenly change. His eyes became orbs of crimson, his skin paled, his teeth sharpened to fangs, and his hands turned to claws. Silver took a step back as Magn... no this wasn't Magnus his eyes his presence was wrong twisted into some perverse version of himself. The creature looked at her and smiled like a psychopath. He slowly began to march toward her. She fired an arrow embedding itself in his chest. It only slowed him. She fired another hitting the dead center of his chest and exploding inside his body. It simply regenerated the thing that was once her friend marching onward.

Suddenly she felt her pounding as the world around her melted away. Leaving inly an empty blackness. Then she heard it. Laughter.

"Show yourself." Silver yelled her voice echoing as she tried to find the voice's source.

"Sadly that will be impossible human." The demon said coldly.

"Your Magnus's demon." Silver said realizing what she was dealing with.

"Yes I am but demon is such a boring word call me...Azrael."

"What have you done to Magnus? Answer me!"

"I have done nothing the credit my dear. Goes to you, the G.M.A.D and Pitch." Azrael replied with no small amount of glee.

"You work for pitch?" Silver questioned.

"No. But he was instrumental in my plans. After all if he hadn't taken Magnus's niece he would never have been so motivated to destroy Pitch. Motivated enough to for example delve even deeper into the dark arts."

"His niece? The girl about to be executed!" Silver stated realizing why Magnus was so desperate to save her."

"Oh indeed but i must thank you as well for your unwitting aid."

"What do you mean?"

"You see Magnus only wished to use my power to free Madi and then turn himself over to you for judgement. But you just had to force his hand after all the only reason he accepted the merging of our powers was because I told him the void prison was about to fall. Even thou that was a complete lie. So in a sense your responsible for your friends being almost completely turned into my puppet. Mind you it wont be long before he regains his sense and control of his body but I will be able to influence things a bit more now until he has fallen completely to my influence.

Silver's eyes widened realizing she had inadvertently made things worse for not only her but Magnus as well.

"Not if I have anything to say about it Magnus is my friend and i wont let you use him as a damn puppet." Silver said determination and anger in her voice. Azrael mearly chuckled.

"Stupid girl I am stronger then you could ever be in a thousand lifetimes. But if you to play I'll happily oblige." Azrael stated as the world around silver began to form once again.

In front of her stood the creature now known as Azrael in the demonic form of Magnus. She took the arrow which had already been in her hands as the tip began to emit a holy light.

"Get out of my friend's body you Devil." She fired but Azrael disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"What the?" She didn't finish as Azrael appeared punching her side. She was knocked away slamming back first into a tree breaking threw and then into another tree before slumping to the ground. Before she could get up she felt a hand around her neck and heard cruel laughter

"One his and your down I must say I am disappointed but then again being in control of a host allows me to enhance the host's power 100 fold. I must say thou I have missed being able to actually move. Of the things I could do to you maybe into my servant, or maybe into sadistic killer the list is endless. But sadly my time is nearly up and I should be away before Magnus awakens. But please allow me to you a parting gift."

Magnus awoke in the middle of the forest his head pounding. He looked around he outside Blackstone. He then took notice of his appearance and the increase in his power.

"What happened to silver?"

"She lies unconscious in the clearing we must hurry i doubt it would be long before the G.M.A.D finds her."

"Right. Alright then. How do we start?

"Simple cause havoc."

Dave walked ahead of the rest if the group as they searched for Silver. He sensed her presence faintly so he didn't stop until he started seeing signs of conflict. He went deeper in and saw slumped in front of a ruined tree something he would never forget or forgive.

"Odin's ghost. Elli get over here now!"


End file.
